


及时雨

by xiaolx



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	及时雨

“没事，真的没事，我没失望，真的。”  
“不可能，怎么会不失望，我都很失望。”  
“……你还真觉着我能得这个奖啊？”  
“啊，为什么不能？被提名了不就应该有机会获奖的嘛！”  
“……”  
朱一龙无声地笑了，他忽然觉得，这个一门心思以为自己真能够获奖的宝宝，实在是可爱得不得了，他到底对自己抱着怎样的迷之自信啊！  
白宇同志到底是个积极乐观的社会主义好青年，低落了没几句就开始鼓励他：“对，没事儿，咱还年轻，以后有的是机会，郭老师不也熬到40岁才拿到这个奖的么。大器晚成，很正常。那句话怎么说来着，天将降大任于斯人也，必先……唔……”  
朱一龙果断在他继续糟蹋圣人经典之前堵住了他的嘴，用自己的。  
要说没有一点儿失望那是不可能的，在被告知获得奖项提名的时候，朱一龙心里是有过那么一丝期待的，毕竟在圈子里摸爬滚打了那么多年，渴望获得权威的肯定是人之常情。然而，奇迹并没有发生，或者说，这个世界上本就没有那么多奇迹。  
现在这一点点微小的失望也因为白宇的及时出现而消融，化成了一池暖洋洋的春水。他的小白特意改动了行程，提前赶来面对面地安慰他，就像一场匆匆落下的及时雨。  
因为工作的缘故聚少离多，每一次见面就变得格外珍贵。起初朱一龙只是想要和他交换一个久别重逢的亲吻，可亲着亲着，他就觉得自己有点控制不住了。原因无他，只有两条：一，他俩都是坐着的姿势；二、白宇穿了条破洞牛仔裤。  
说起来现在这些设计破洞牛仔裤的人也真是，破洞开在膝盖上也就罢了，你在大腿根儿上还掏个洞算怎么回事儿？  
朱一龙的手先是放在白宇的腿上，透过牛仔裤上的破洞抚摸着他露在外面的膝盖，时不时地探入两根手指轻刮他的大腿，后来越吻越是投入，一只手就控制不住地顺着牛仔裤摸了上去，然后他就摸到了位于大腿根部的那个长方形的破洞，因为坐着的姿势，甚至摸到了里面的内裤边缘。一想到他的小白就是穿着这一身搭高铁来到自己身边，朱一龙就忍不住想要舔后槽牙。  
在白宇丰润饱满的下唇上轻轻咬了一口，朱一龙恋恋不舍地放开了他的唇舌，眯着眼睛盯着他看了片刻，淡定地说了一句话。  
“脱了。”  
“啥？”  
“裤子。”  
白宇愣了一下，反应过来后像个被偷窥的少女一样双手护胸，“老流氓，你想干啥？”  
朱一龙挑起一边嘴角，皮笑肉不笑，“脱不脱？”  
“……脱脱脱。”  
这样的时间，这样的地点，还有这样冠冕堂皇的理由，用膝盖想也知道今天晚上的重点应该是什么。  
白宇几下蹬掉了自己的牛仔裤，想了想索性连内裤了T恤都一起扒了，赤条条地跪坐在朱一龙脚边，上手就去解他的皮带。他的龙哥还穿着颁奖晚会的那一身，只是摘掉了领结，脱掉了西装外套，白衬衣最上面的扣子解开了两颗，微微露出一点点锁骨，既禁欲又勾人。  
解开皮带，拉下拉链，就看见无痕内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，已经是半勃起的状态了。白宇笑了一笑，拽着裤腰慢慢往下拉，说道：“朱一龙先生，祝贺你获得白玉兰奖提名，最佳男配角虽然没有拿到，但是可以得个安慰奖。”  
朱一龙也笑，“奖品呢？”  
白宇不再说话了，握住那根尺寸可观的阴茎，张口含入。  
他小心翼翼地避开了牙齿，只用温暖湿润的口腔紧紧包裹住龟头，灵活的舌尖自顶端的小孔至下方的沟槽舔了一圈，朱一龙的呼吸立刻就乱了。  
无论看过多少次，这幅让人心驰神荡的美妙画面都会令他血脉贲张。鲜艳欲滴且肉感十足的嘴唇裹住他的性器反复吞吐，一双眼睛也不知是因为情动还是因为吞咽困难，闪着点点泪光，看上去越发可怜。他的身体柔软，跪坐在地毯上双腿微微岔开，单薄的胸膛、粉嫩的乳头、细滑的脊背、圆润的屁股一览无余。  
朱一龙几乎是立刻就进入了战斗模式，胯下硬得发疼。可是他忍住了没有动，继续目不转睛地看着他的宝宝卖力安慰他。  
白宇被口中又涨大了一圈的巨物噎了一下，却很乖顺地没有吐出来，反而又往前凑了凑，努力张大嘴巴往更深处吞咽。他强忍着咽喉被刺激的不适，一直吞到了最深处，直到把整根阴茎都纳入口腔，这才费力地继续舔弄。  
青筋勃发的柱身被柔软的舌尖细细伺候，涨大的龟头被咽喉肌肉收缩按压，这感觉实在是消魂蚀骨，妙不可言。朱一龙背靠在沙发上喘息，一只手在他毛茸茸的头顶轻轻抚摸。  
“行了，吐出来吧。”他说，连声音都带上了细小的颤抖。  
白宇充耳不闻，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角溢出口腔，打湿了阴茎根部的毛发。他移动头部又做了几次深喉，感觉到口中的阴茎抖了几下，似乎有了要爆发的迹象，这才直起身体，将它吐了出来。  
被唾液完全濡湿的阴茎拍在他脸上，白宇笑眯眯地一把握住，用脸颊蹭了蹭，故意拿自己刚刚长出来不久的胡茬去刮蹭。他用湿润的眼睛看着他的龙哥，挑衅一般伸出舌头，又在顶端的小孔上舔了舔。  
朱一龙的呼吸一窒，一股浓稠的精液一下子喷薄而出，全部射在白宇脸上。  
这一下猝不及防，白宇呆住了。片刻后他用手指在嘴角边刮了一下，揩下来一点白浊，放进嘴里尝了尝，然后笑出了声。  
“哥哥，你这是憋了多久啊，这么浓……”  
朱一龙大口喘着气，眼圈儿都红了。他目光灼灼地盯着这个不知死活的家伙，眼神里带上了几分杀气。  
“过来，”他声音暗哑，像是酝酿着狂风骤雨，“奖品该不会就只有这样吧？”  
白宇抽了几张纸巾擦掉脸上的一片狼藉，又从刚刚脱下的牛仔裤口袋里掏出个东西握在手里，这才骗腿跨坐在他龙哥身上。  
粉嘟嘟的嘴唇刚一凑过去就被含住了，他的龙哥几乎是凶狠地吻他，那气势恨不得将他拆吃入腹。一双圆圆胖胖的手用足了气力把他按进自己怀里，带着电流一般顺着他脊椎上的凹槽抚过，一把握住了他的屁股，指甲修剪得干干净净的中指不由分说地就往他的穴眼里塞。  
经过方才的口交，白宇也早就硬了，涨大的阴茎直挺挺地抵在朱一龙的白衬衣上，前端分泌出的黏液弄湿了腹部一小块布料。那根手指刚刚探入一个指节就被白宇握住了手腕，朱一龙有些急躁地拽开他的手，不依不饶地继续要往里塞。  
白宇含着他的舌头笑了出来，摆脱了朱一龙的纠缠，在他嘴唇上轻啄道：“急什么啊，不是我给你颁奖吗？还能自己去抢奖杯？”  
他摊开一只手掌，拎起刚才从裤兜里掏出来的润滑剂瓶子，挤出一些涂在自己手指上，抬起腰往自己身后的穴口伸出手去。  
他这么主动，朱一龙自然乐享其成。他把下巴垫在白宇肩头，一面轻吻他通红的耳朵，一面自上而下地欣赏他自己捅自己的后门，已然射过一次的阴茎不知不觉又硬了起来。  
白宇虽然害羞，但在床上一向放得开，可是能主动到这个地步也算屈指可数，看来这回是真心要给他龙哥一个大大的安慰。  
已经习惯了承欢的后穴在手指插进来的时候就自觉地放松，有了润滑剂的帮助更是畅行无阻。感受着肠肉推挤自己的手指，听着身后细微的水声，饶是白宇脸皮再厚，也忍不住红了脸。他盯着沙发后面的墙壁，掩耳盗铃一般给自己做扩张，就当那是他龙哥的手指在体内移动。  
娇小的穴口渐渐地打开了，当三根手指已经能够顺利进出的时候，白宇踮起一只脚踩住沙发，微微抬起身体抽出手指，摸索着抓住了那根又硬又大的阴茎，咬住牙往自己的身体里塞。  
大约是嫌他太磨蹭，朱一龙掐住他的腰把他提起来一点儿，胯下用力一顶，长驱直入。  
白宇惊叫了一声，赶紧按住他的肩膀，被这一下顶得全身都软了。  
朱一龙闭上眼睛，默默地享受着被热乎乎的肠肉紧紧包裹的感觉，手上毫不客气地把他的腰胯又往下按了按，阴茎进入到最深，让两个人严丝合缝地紧贴在一起。  
一口气吞纳这样尺寸的巨物，短暂的胀痛不可避免，但白宇只是重重地喘息着，摆动腰肢去套弄深入体内的阴茎。  
这是一种完全奉献的姿态。  
紧致的肠道密密贴合着那根阴茎，蠕动着去挤压和按摩，上面的每一根青筋都能被感受得到。白宇很快就在这种可以自我掌控的快感中失了神，不由自主地收紧了穴口，变换着角度起落臀部，寻找着最能让自己爽的角度。他双目迷蒙地看着朱一龙陷入情欲的表情，他的龙哥还穿着那件禁欲的白衬衣，但是他的眼睛亮得吓人，薄薄的红唇微微张开，吞吐着灼热的气息。  
白宇细细地呻吟着，不时伸出舌尖舔一下嘴唇，亮晶晶的眼睛像带着小钩子一样，忽闪忽闪勾魂摄魄。  
朱一龙虚按着他的腰任凭他动作，忽然微微倾身凑近他耳边，喘息着问道：“爽么？”  
“嗯……”白宇发出了含糊的鼻音，他的大脑一片空白，只剩下交合处源源不绝的快感，爽得前后都在不停地流水。  
“还想更爽么？”  
“想……”  
朱一龙猛地向上挺腰，同时掐着他胯骨的手往下一按。这一下进得极深，粗长的阴茎劈开肠壁狠狠地插到了最深处，硕大的龟头毫不留情地碾压过前列腺，带来海啸一般的快感。  
白宇仰起头大声呻吟起来，可是还没叫几声，唇舌就又被吻住。  
朱一龙狠狠地吻他，舌头突破牙关闯入他的口腔，在脆弱的粘膜之间扫荡一番，又缠住白宇的舌头用力吸吮。他胯下不停向上抽送，每一下都精准地撞击在前列腺上，他把白宇牢牢扣在自己怀中，钉死了一样不允许他移动分毫，铁了心要让他接受每一次完整的冲撞。  
激烈的抽插让已经濒临高潮的白宇很快就不行了，他无力地拍打着朱一龙的肩膀，呜咽着想要求饶，却因为嘴唇被堵住一句话也说不出来。快速累积的快感终于在身体里炸开，他颤抖着射精了。  
已经经历过一次高潮的人依旧游刃有余，朱一龙捞住他的膝弯，一发力抱住他站了起来。身体骤然腾空，吓得白宇夹紧双腿，反而把深入体内的阴茎含得更深。朱一龙拍了拍他的屁股，保持着站立的姿势抽插了十几下，操得白宇泪水涟涟，搂住他的脖子抖个不停。  
已经红肿的嘴唇被放开了，白宇马上拖着哭腔求饶：“不行……不行了，哥哥……”  
“还没完呢。”  
带着笑意的声音像是恶魔的低语，朱一龙转身把白宇放在沙发上，按住他的大腿让他摆出个门户大开的羞耻姿势，一面低头去舔咬他色泽粉嫩的乳头，一面继续征伐。  
肠道里早已是一片湿软，食髓知味的肠肉完全不顾主人的意愿，又热又紧地缠上来，小嘴一样吮吸着粗大的阴茎。每一条经络、每一根神经都像过电般舒爽，朱一龙发了狠地操他，把他整个人都按进了沙发上的软垫里。  
还处于不应期的身体敏感异常，胸前的舔咬很快让那两颗小小的乳头硬了起来，颜色鲜红的如同两颗小小的樱桃，小石子一样抵在朱一龙的唇齿间。穴眼里凶猛的抽插带来近乎疼痛的快感，前列腺被反复摩擦，像是要强迫他尽快进入状态。  
白宇神魂俱失，双眼茫然地看着面前之人，通红的眼角不断落下泪来。  
“你还好吗？”  
朱一龙终于大发慈悲地放缓了抽插的频率，动作也慢慢地温柔起来。他亲了亲白宇眼角的泪痕，腾出一只手摸了摸他还半软的性器，就着小幅度抽插的节奏帮他手淫。  
白宇抽了抽鼻子，带着几分怒意看他，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“你……你别欺负我……”  
这声音带着浓重的鼻音，又软又糯，浅怒薄嗔，简直像是撒娇一样。  
朱一龙笑了笑，凑上去继续吻他。这一次两个人吻得很缠绵，唇舌摩擦之间，白宇的性器在朱一龙手里颤巍巍硬了起来。  
“不欺负你了，宝宝。”朱一龙说。  
他说到做到，接下来抽送得缓慢而又温和，配合和上面春风化雨般的亲吻，让白宇一颗心都化了。  
又做了十几分钟，白宇忽然夹紧了屁股，小腹抽搐着缩紧，搂住朱一龙的肩背第二次射了出来。他高潮时的表情性感十足，朱一龙看得心旌摇荡，咬住他的嘴唇用力抽插了几下，把阴茎深深埋进他的肠道里，让精液一股股全部射了进去。  
两个人拥抱着躺在沙发上喘息，朱一龙不断地抚摸着他有些汗湿的头发，用指尖缠绕着他柔软的发丝，一下一下，像是在安抚猫咪一样。  
扶着白宇去浴室洗了澡，两个人一起滚倒在酒店的大床上。朱一龙用手机播放了一段音乐，正是白宇不久之前在微博分享的《落雨》。  
近期由于忙于拍戏，他已经很久没有好好营业了，粉丝们纷纷哭喊降雨量不足。他特意选了这段音乐，特意挑了白玉兰奖颁奖的时段发送。粉丝们可以分享到他的心意，但是这一场及时雨，却只会落在一个人的屋檐。  
白宇闭着眼睛抱住朱一龙，在昏昏欲睡之前喃喃地说：“会有的，哥哥。奖杯、鲜花、掌声……以后都会有的。”  
他们曾一起经历过那个轰轰烈烈的夏天，没有谁比他们更了解什么叫做奇迹。  
朱一龙并不认为自己是个拥有足够多好运气的人，可是现在他却觉得，或许自己前半生所有的不得志，只是为了将幸运全部积攒起来，兑换这一份举世无双的奖品。  
这是在而立之年，上天给予他最好的礼物。  
那知夫心云，解作及时雨。  
（完）


End file.
